yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ka
Ka ( Kā "Spirit" or "Monster"), also known as an Egyptian Spirit Monster,' '''are monsters that were used in ancient Egypt. The Ka are spirits that reflect the nature of the person that they come from. They are fueled by the energy of the soul, the Ba.Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World - Duel 007 The strength of the Ba determines the strength of the Ka. A person with a good soul will have a spirit or good Ka, but a person with an evil soul will have a monster or demon Ka. With the Millennium Items, The Sacred Guardians were able to seal the Ka of a person within a stone tablet and would be capable of summoning and controlling them from the Shrine of Wedju.Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World - Duel 008 Maximillion Pegasus later would discover the ancient Shadow Game and the stone tablets and created Duel Monsters where the cards had similar effects to the tablets. Some of the spirits haven't been released as cards. Ka List The following are sorted from their card counterparts and those that don't have card counterparts. Additional info on them is also listed. * 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' - Its card counterpart is The Winged Dragon of Ra. * 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' - Its card counterpart is Slifer the Sky Dragon. * 'Obelisk the Tormentor' - Its card counterpart is Obelisk the Tormentor. * 'Exodia the Forbidden One' - Its card counterparts are all five pieces of Exodia. * 'Left Arm of the Forbidden One' - Its card counterpart is Left Arm of the Forbidden One. * 'Right Arm of the Forbidden One' - Its card counterpart is Right Arm of the Forbidden One. * 'Right Leg of the Forbidden One' - Its card counterpart is Right Leg of the Forbidden One. * 'Left Leg of the Forbidden One' - Its card counterpart is Left Leg of the Forbidden One. * 'Duos' - No card counterpart. * 'Duos Dragon' - No card counterpart. It is a fusion of Duos and Curse of Dragon. * 'Curse of Dragon' - Its card counterpart is Curse of Dragon. * 'Diabound' - Its card counterpart is Diabound Kernel. * 'Dark Magician Girl' - Its card counterpart is Dark Magician Girl. * 'Dark Magician' - Its card counterpart is Dark Magician. * 'Battle Ox' - Its card counterpart is Battle Ox. * 'White Dragon' - Its card counterpart is Blue-Eyes White Dragon * 'Galestgoras' - No card counterpart. * 'Mystic Horseman' - * 'Rabid Horseman' - It is a fusion of Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman. * 'Tragoedia' - * 'Helimai' - No card counterpart. * 'Sinister Serpent' - * 'Lord of Zemia' - * 'Fairy Dragon' - * 'Kaiser Dragon' - Its card counterpart is Kaiser Dragon. It is a fusion of Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 and Fairy Dragon * 'Hercules Beetle' - * 'Illusion Magician' - Its card counterpart is Magician of Dark Illusion‎. It later became one after Mahad's spirit fused with it creating the Dark Magician. * 'Bastet' - No card counterpart. * 'Spiria' - No card counterpart. * 'Gadius' - No card counterpart. * 'Humanoid Giant' - No card counterpart. * 'Zelua' - No card counterpart. * 'Two-Headed Jackal Warrior' - No card counterpart. * 'Skeleton Fiend' - No card counterpart. * 'Illushu' - No card counterpart. * 'Winged Sage Falcos' - * 'Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1' - * 'Saggi the Dark Clown' - * 'Gudoul' - No card counterpart. * 'Five-Eyed Horned Ogre' - No card counterpart. * 'The Creator God of Light, Horakhty' - It is a fusion of Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Its card counterpart is The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. * 'Dark Spirit of Chaos' - No card counterpart. It was found in an assassin who made an attempt on the Pharaoh's life until his guardians intervened, extracted the monster, and sealed it in a tablet. * 'Embodiment of Apophis' - * 'Mystical Elf' - * 'Winged Kuriboh' - * 'Dark Ushebti' - Its card counterpart is Charm of Shabti. * 'Desert Trapdoor Spider''' - Its card counterpart is Jirai Gumo. References See also * Duel Monsters Spirits * Spirit Partner Category:Duel Monster Spirits